Attribute List
The list of attributes used in this website. From Pixel Gun Conception Wiki and Pixel Gun Wiki (real 16.4.0) (real 16.4.0) From this wiki * Ban = "Bans" the enemy when hit by a weapon that has this attribute. * H-Bomb = It is a feature that can feature the massive explosion and colossal damage that is more greater than that of , 50 times (dependent on some weapons) larger in area damage than the Heavy ones. * Cluster Shot = It is similar to but its bullet splits into six equal halves (similar to how shotguns work though it shoots 12-16) followed by repeat. * = ALL (except wall break and piercing shot) negative effects caused by weapon or gadgets are nullified. * Effect Inverter = Reverses the weapon's negative effect into the effect advantageous to the user of the "Effect Inverter" attribute. ** will be transformed into ** will be transformed into ** will be transformed into ** will be transformed into ** will be transformed into nothing ** will be transformed into nothing ** will be transformed into nothing ** will be transformed into ** will be transformed into ** will be transformed into nothing ** will be transformed into nothing ** will be transformed into nothing ** will be transformed into nothing ** will be transformed into nothing ** will be transformed into ** will be transformed into ** will be transformed into ** Note: the word nothing means that the effect will be transformed into no effect at all. *However, it does not affect the following attributes: ** ** * If this attribute is added to the weapon, then the following are the result: ** will be transformed into , , , and ** and will be transformed into ** will be transformed into * Uranium Rounds = Inflicts large area damage that deals heavy damage on entities. * Laser Missile = Shoots lasers that homes in the enemy that is aimed by the user. * Fire Rate Boost = Boosts your weapon's fire rate. * Projectile Deflection = Acts like the , but effectively s ALL projectiles (including the wall-break and area damage projectiles). If the area damage projectile is about to hit directly to the shield with this feature, then the projectile will just simply rebound, deviating the user's desired effect. This advantage also applies to instant-travel time area damage projectiles wherein when it is hit to the shield, it will do the same as it was done by the travel time area damage projectiles. It is useful for deflecting the Wall Break projectiles as well, defeating the Wall Break's purposes. However, the weakness is that if the user is attacked from behind or was hit within the blast radius. It can even effectively block 's mini exoskeleton (which enhances her speed and strength, capable of busting through metal security doors), hence simply ricoheting her exoskeleton in the process, hence making her damaging herself in the process. * Dizziness = Makes your enemy look dizzy, by spazzing the enemy's movement controls, effectively diminishes the enemy's walking balance as if he is stoned (slang for "intoxicated"). * Joke Gadget = The gadget with funny-looking, overpowered (or underpowered) stats. * Overcharge Penalty = It is the attribute wherein the user overcharges this weapon by holding the fire button even after the charge is set to max for extended amount of time, the weapon explodes, killing the user and severely damage the players within the radius. ** NOTE: Exclusive for weapons. * Camouflage = Acts like the but does not show the clusters of specks at all, permitting 100% stealth. * Cooldown Reduction = Reduces the gadget cooldown by the selective percentage. * Covenant = Doubles your weapon/gadget damage but halves your defense points. * Heat-Seeking = Allows the rockets to home in enemies with medium-high heat. * Aggression = Tremendously increases ALL your weapon's damage, fire rate, capacity (and its reserve) and mobility, as if boosting the morale of yourself and teammates (if with area of effect). * No Reloading = The weapon with that attribute no longer needs reload for a limited amount of time (if influenced by a gadget with such an attribute). * Effect Break = Bypasses the enemy's defensive abilitie, no matter how effective. * Invulnerability = Allows you to be immune to ALL attacks and negative effects. * Headshot Bonus = Deals more additional points (depending on the percentage) when the enemy is hit in the head by the weapon. * Status Nullifier = All stat increases (such as weapon's stat-boosting ability) by one (or more if within the area of effect). player is nullified. (From Persona 5 game). ** The following stats are nullified by this attribute: *** *** *** *** *** *** The same goes for the wear with stat-increasing features. ** However, it does not affect the player/s equipped with weapons/gadgets have . * Rain = Summons the raining weather, therefore reducing the flamethrower-based (if it emits fire) weapon's damage by 30%. * Sleeping = Makes the enemy to LITERALLY sleep (renders the user unable to move) within 5 seconds. * Projectile Boost = Speed up your weapon's projectiles by selective percentage. * Mind Control = Allows you to control the enemy's mind, that is, controlling their weapons, movements and their gadget use. However, you can control only ONE enemy at a time. * = Allows you to easily see in dark environments. * Category:Other